The Animus Dragon
WARNING Don't read this fan fiction if you haven't read the all '''of the books yet. You wouldn't understand this story and it would give '''many spoilers. Description This takes place during DarkStalker's time, when the IceWings and the NightWings are currently having a war. There will be multiple, the number will depend on the number of dragons introduced in the point of the story, perspectives. Some perspectives may not stay and only last for 1-5 chapters. If you would like a perspective to stay then comment. 2-4 rotations of perspectives usually make up a day. Lyra is the main character so she will always have long chapters. Any changes will be listed below: I am starting chapter 3 and finished chapter 1(not set in stone). Every week I will delete the changes for more room. Thanks! Prologue The first animus of the SandWings, Jerboa, was about to die. The sun shone against Jerboa's scales eager for death. Must keep flying... she thought over and over again. Her claws trembled gently as she held a rock small enough to unnoticed. She was careful not to harm them because this rock, though seemingly normal, could change Pyrrhia forever. If she made it to the lake undiscovered then she would be safe. She escaped the Kingdom of the Sand unseen. Jerboa was so SO close. But her escape wasn't as stealthy as she thought, and eyes as sharp as a hawk's were already stalking her from above. The majestic dragon on the mountain ledge had gold brown scales that shone like the desert sun. Gems engraved in her scales shone with her scales making them the perfect match. Her twisted crown demanded attention. She smiled a smile that would scare any dragon, no matter how fierce or brave. A smile that would send shivers down your spine. A smile that meant murder. She took off like a eagle stalking their pray. The two dragons besides her also rose into the sky eyeing Jerboa and then dove with their talon out ready to kill. Enchant this stone to become Jerboa the SandWings's animus female IceWing egg in three years. The talons pierced through her scales and gripped into her flesh unwilling to let go. A sharp shriek echoed loudly through the flat desert but rendered useless. Jerboa squashed down the urge to rip the two SandWing's flesh off in large, bloody chunks while shooting a murderous gaze at them. What's happening to me?! she thought in sudden terror I would have never thought that before! And why do I want to stab them with my tail and laugh while they're withering in pain?! ''she internally gasped. ''Because you ''do seethed an internal voice. It seemed to make them falter because it gave Jerboa the opening she needed. She quickly yet carefully pulled her body away from the two attackers and swung her shining barbed tail at them, making then swiftly bounce backwards as she did the opposite direction. She swished her tail back an forth as if preparing for more. They snarled at her as their eyes slowly narrowed. "Pin her and her tail down" the female dragon ordered as the two dragons lunged at Jerboa instantly following the command. Jerboa groaned as she was pushed onto the ground by the two massive dragons. She flicked her forked tongue at them and then tried to get up but it was useless with all of her injures. The female SandWing walked regally forward tilting her head toward Jerboa. "Don't even think about escape or enchanting anything, or you know what will happen to your ''dear dragonet," sneered the female SandWing looking down on the battle worn Jerboa. Jerboa flinched as her expression hardened as looked into cold black eyes of the SandWing queen, Scorpion. "Just let me go, haven't I done enough for the SandWings? I made so much for you," Jerboa growled as her eyes narrowed in a way that wasn't like her at all. She struggled some more swishing the innocent sand around but to no avail. "Yes, you have," Queen Scorpion said. She slowly walked around Jerboa while she glared at her and leaned her head near her."But I figured you might scheme against me, so I figured after you had and animus dragonet I could use her to help me and dispose of you," she said eyes twinkling. "I don't need you anymore, and you're dangerous if left alone sooooooo" she said for the first time without a smile. "I guess it's time to kill you" Queen Scorpion said in her I'm-pretending-to-be-sad-but-I'm-acually-not voice while eyeing the two male SandWings. "Fine, kill me," she said quietly and slowly closed her eyes. She stopped resisting and peacefully lied down ready to accept death. She curled her talons ready for the worst. Her scales made it look like she was part of the desert sand. "Glad you understand," Queen Scorpion said so happily that it seemed that nothing had happened, "Do it," looking at the two male SandWing fiercely with a serious face. They nodded their heads and slowly turned their heads to looked at Jerboa. The quietness of the desert was almost unparalleled. But that didn't mean it was peaceful. Slice Jerboa's head went flying and dyed the desert red. Her heart beat slowed as her talons unfolded. The first animus, Jerboa, died by the claw of her queen's soldiers. ~Three years later~ CRACK-CRACK-CRACK The sun shone against the flat sandy desert that seemed to stretch on forever.The wind blew on the sand quietly signaling something. The desert was the most peaceful it had been for five years. CRACK-CRACK-CRACK The a rock no one remembered, the a rock that went unnoticed had changed. The ordinary rock had already turned into an egg that was gold and a freezing surface. Something similar to snow surrounded it as if it was an IceWing egg. But no dragon would be that silly. This egg was in the desert, a place that was sizzling hot and had barley had any water not to mention rain. CRACK-CRACK-CRACK Its my time the gold dragonet would've thought if had those words. She pressed her talons hard against the walls around her, shoving and kicking and straining. Another satisfying crack and the sensation of something giving way beneath her back claws. She dug in her claws and squirmed, pushing in every direction. The walls fell away allowing her to be free. CRACK-CRACK-CRACK The sun shone on her gold scales as she also rose from the sand. Her barbed tail swung right to left. Her unusually large wings spread out as she curled and uncurled her talons a few times. Something tingled in her talons. She stared back into the sun with her blood red eyes. <3 If you like this story please comment to give me support! <3 Chapter 1 Lyra ~Five years later~ Jerboa's mysterious disappearance was already common knowledge, but what really happen remained confidential. Only few dragons knew about that... incident. Five years had passed since that day. Live went on as usual and nothing changed... yet. The weather was what you would expect in a desert: burning hot sun.The desert was filled with SandWings setting up tents and screaming "Come get Brightsting Cactus juice for your SandWing dragonet!" while others yelled "Need a dragon killed? I got a 70% kill rate depending on the dragon!" "Anyone? Trade for my diamond and gold bracelet?" But, beyond all the screaming and selling, was a dark alleyway. The type where fights happen and no one cared. A large group of mostly male young SandWing dragonets gathered there surrounding a lone female SandWing. "What are you, and an IceWing or a SandWing?!" sneered a large male SandWing dragonet as he shoved Lyra against a wall. Lyra slammed onto the wall, glaring at the SandWing who did it. Don't she thought as she tried to control her anger. She coiled her barbed tail, ready to attack. Her eyes narrowed as she inhaled air, making the air around her snout to rapidly decrease in temperature. The gathering backed away for a second before a small male SandWing snickered; "Freak! Run home to your mommy! Oh wait, you don't have one!" Everyone besides Lyra bursted out laughing and started to close in faster than before with more confidence, while yelling taunts at her. Lyra slowly backed away, flickering her black forked tongue at them.Don't don't don't she thought over and over again as anger slowly swelled up. "Chicken!" "Stop running away, you baby!" "Fight us, coward!" They asked for it she thought ad she finally opened her mouth and a deadly frost breath sprayed out at the crowd, freezing three male SandWing dragonets. They froze in place with a layer of glittering freezing cold ice. She stabbed her tail out at them to make them back away and quickly flew away. That felt so good she thought smiling a sly grin after they ganged put on her numerous times. Lyra swiftly ran through the crowd and into the streets, passing a few tents and stalls that were selling food and water, and slowly rose into the burning desert sky. She heard a few shrieks behind her. Her wings were already flapping quickly as her tail stealthily guarded her backside. She didn't look behind her until she couldn't hear anything besides her wings moving up and down. Her head turned and saw nothing but a small outline of the area she was previously in. "I can rest now," Lyra said aloud, sighing in relief. She glided onto the sand, front talons first and settled by walking in circles until finally sitting down with her tail curved. She lowly pulled out a loaf of bread, a apple and a canteen of water while her wings spread out, revealing a beautiful light yellow similar to the sand below her. She started to eat the loaf of bread when suddenly she heard a faint sound of sand swishing. Lyra's eyes narrowed as she realized that it wasn't the wind doing it. She slowly continued eating seemingly normal, eyeing the bread. Then she heard it again; the swishing of sand. But this time it was much, much closer. She instantly rose and positioned her tail coiling close to the dragon behind her's neck. "Don't move," Lyra said quietly, while slowly turning around looking at the dragon. The thin male adult SandWing that was behind her was startled at her quick response, but didn't dare move an inch. If glares could kill, then Lyra would have died countless times already. <3 If you like this story please comment to give me support! <3 Chapter 2 Lyra "Talk," threatened Lyra while tightening her coiled tail against the SandWing's neck and pointing the barb closer to his neck. The male SandWing looked at the barb, clenched his teeth with a murderous glare and started to speak. The wind strongly blew sand across the wide desert while allowing dragons to fly safely. "Instance, 32 years old, assassin, hired to kill Lyra the SandWing-IceWing by a SandWing," seethed the male SandWing as he sung his tail faster as faster. Lyra carefully listened while not lowering her guard even a bit. She used her talon to instantly pin down Instance's barbed tail threateningly as he narrowed his eyes at her talon but said nothing. Her head spun as she scanned her memory of any female SandWings she made angry. "Could it be Drought? No, she ran away and swore never to plan against me again... hmmm." she mused as kept thinking of possible SandWings that were her enemies. "Female SandWing's name?" Lyra asked suspiciously questioned the nervous SandWing. Instance coughed out a chuckle and said amused "Assassins don't ask for their client's name, only if they pay well. Assassin's code," he smiled. She stared at Instance realizing that he was telling the truth. "Appearance then," she flared at Instance with a grin. Instance's face revealed nothing but Lyra could tell that he was furiously enraged at the fact that he was being ordered around by an dragonet. His teeth were tightly clenched together and his talons were firmly curled. "Pale yellow scales, thin body, two scars on one eye and without a barbed tail," Instance blurted out, cornered. "Oh," she said, pretending to remember something and smiled a toothy smile with two golden teeth. Her smile sent a shiver down Instance's spin as he wondered whether his was a dragonet or a adult mastermind. "Claw over all of your treasure, every single gold coin," beamed Lyra at Instance. His face turned into a worried expression. His eyes widened as he almost collapsed." Al-all of it?" He stammered with his talons unfolding, trembling. Treasure was a SandWing's life and goal and taking it meant as much as their lives. "All of it," She said slyly. Instance was close to crying. If he knew that this was going to happen he would have never accepted the request. He slowly lead Lyra to his secret treasure stash with a dejected grimace. Lyra uncoiled her tail but was ready to exhale a deadly frostbreath any moment. He was slowly leading a stranger to his treasure stash one talon at a time. He regretted accepting the request, he regretted thinking that it would be easy. His lifetime of collecting; gone in an instant, ironically. Lyra and Instance walked for a few hours arriving. Their final destination was a entrance not worth mentioning. It entrance was so small. It was covered in sand, barely noticeable. A few lone vines hung down, slightly blocking the entrance. Instance slowly entered as Lyra followed closely behind. As she entered, her eyes twinkled. The size of the cave was much bigger then it looked. It sunk into the ground allowing fifteen full grown dragons with their wings spread out to stay. She saw a large mountain of treasure. There were gold coins, large diamonds, silver rings, sparkling crowns, you name it, there was everything and in large amounts too. Although there was a large amount of treasure, the amount of treasure didn't even take up 5% of the cave. The roof was high giving even full grown dragons room to fly. The usually composed Lyra looked around bewildered but managed to get out, "You may go now, Instance." The crestfallen Instance slowly slid out of the cave regretting his decision to attempt to kill this female SandWing dragonet as he walked away with his head hung low. <3 If you like this story please comment to give me support! <3 Chapter 3 Lyra Lyra scooped a big pile of gold coins from off the mountain of treasure and carefully placed them into a small corner of the cave. One trip after another was what it took to completely separate the gold coins from the rest of the shiny, priceless, beautiful treasures. After a couple of hours of heaving almost two small cave full's of gold coins Lyra's stomach ached. She still hadn't eaten the loaf of bread and the apple she had stolen. Now that she thought about, she was unbelievably thirsty. She quickly took out the water gulped gown the entire canteen of water in mere seconds. Next, she scarfed down pieces of bread until nothing remained. After a minute she sent the apple core rolling in the sandy desert through the small entrance. She looked around, still not satisfied. She begrudgingly decided to hunt for something as she stared at the shiny treasure still not stored away. She carefully exited the cave, folding her large wings. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)